


I'll Be Your Eyes

by panotaku95



Series: Klance Positivity Month 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm actually realizing I suck at writing, Klance Positivity Month 2017, anywho enjoy, fluff and action, lol i'm trying, sort of, woe is me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panotaku95/pseuds/panotaku95
Summary: Keith is injured by an intruder on the ship and it's up to Lance to support him. Honestly, I'm not super happy about this one and I'm sorry it's late for week two of Klance Positivity Month, but enjoy!!!Week Two Theme: Reliance





	I'll Be Your Eyes

"Don't worry. I gotcha buddy," Keith says through the comms, his tone not doing much to hide his obvious smirk.

"Whatever, Mullet. Just try your best not to get me killed, okay."

"Lance...this is only the invisible maze. The worst that could happen is you get a bit of a shock."

The blue paladin grimaces. He's been on the receiving end of those shocks more than he'd care to admit. He'd like to blame it all on Keith being petty, but even he has enough pride to admit that it's hard for him to remember everything perfectly. He wonders how the others do it so well. He seems to be the only one struggling with it.

"Okay, so first, take three steps forward and then one step left," Keith instructs. Lance was quick to follow but he must have taken too big of steps because he finds himself face-to-face with the invisible wall, electricity coursing at a voltage too high to be considered comfortable.

"What the fuck, Keith? You know my legs are long! Why would you do that?" Lance screams out to the control room. His face is flushed and his breathing becomes erratic.

"If somebody would pay attention for once you'd realize you took one too many steps forward. Not my fault."

Lance starts to fume. "What's the point of this stupid exercise anyway? When is it ever going to be helpful? Never, that's when."

"Dude, calm down. It's gonna be fine," Keith says back. His voice has lost all it's playful hostility, realizing that the blue paladin is starting to panic. "We can be done for today, okay?"

"No! This exercise is important in establishing trust in each other. For some reason the two of you are constantly at each other's throats. Voltron needs you two to cooperate in order to succeed in taking down Zarkon's empire," Allura joins in. The princess is dressed in her battle armor, and it's then that Lance remembers that everyone was in the training deck for team bonding exercises. The knowledge of this does little to soothe his ever-growing panic, though, and with a pointed glare towards Allura he storms out the door. He thinks to himself, _what's the point? Keith and I are fine out on the battlefield. We got each other's backs._

As he walks to his room, intrusive thoughts about his worth and performance start to creep in. He tries to shut it out but it keeps coming back stronger and more assertive. One thought in particular keeps repeating: No one can rely on you.

****

Five hours later, Lance is still staring up at the ceiling, seemingly unable to fall asleep. It's late, he knows he should be sleeping, but he's just not tired. Like at all. So, like every other insomnia filled night he drags himself to the kitchen to make a midnight snack. Hopefully Hunk left out something other than food goo. The castle halls are eerily quiet when everyone is in bed. The void of space is already quiet enough, but even more so when the alarms aren't blaring and there's no chatter bouncing off the walls. As he approaches the kitchen, he sees a shadow flash by. Instantly on red-alert, he follows its path. He's nervous as all hell, but since he's the only one awake, he's got to do what he can if there's an enemy. He quickly enters the kitchen behind the shadow and he comes face to face with it's owner. Startled, Lance leaps up and falls backwards, letting out a high pitched squak.

"Jesus, Keith. You fucking scared me. What are you still doing up?" he says.

Keith looks at the other paladin pointedly. He's in no mood to deal with other people right now, especially not Lance. "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh. Okay. Uh, do you want a snack or something? I was gonna make myself something anyway."

"Sure," Keith resigns to his fate.

Lance leads the way over to the pantry and pulls out some bars that Hunk made from ingredients he collected the last time they were planet-side. He takes out two of them and hands the slightly larger one to Keith. "You need some food in you, dude. You gotta keep growing." Keith just rolls his eyes.

They move over to the common room and sit down on the couches. As they eat they chat about nothing in particular, and Lance realizes this is the most the two of them have talked, ever. And he's shocked to find that he doesn't even hate it. In fact, he might go as far to say he enjoys it.

A couple hours pass and Keith gets up to stretch. He yawns, back arching just enough to show a little bit of skin under his shirt. For some reason Lance's cheeks blush wildly. Afraid the other boy will notice, he too gets up to stretch, hoping the yawn will cover his embarrassment. A beat of silence passes as the boys straighten up, looking at each other with a gleam in their eyes that isn't hostile. Keith is the first one to speak up. "So I..uh...I should get to bed."

"Oh, okay. Yeah. Same. Good night, Mullet," Lance replies.

Keith chuckles as he turns his back to blue paladin, strolling towards the common room door. "Lance, that joke is starting to get old. Don't tell me you have nothing better than that."

Keith exits the door and moments later, just as Lance reaches it, he hears Keith let out a chortled scream. Panic forces him to run as fast as he could around the corner to catch up with the other. He stops short of the red paladin, seeing him crouched on the ground, his right arm covering his face. There's blood on his clothes, dripping down onto the floor and some was splattered on the wall. Lance moves to Keith's side, gently placing his hands on the other boys' shoulders. "Keith, are you okay?" he asks, his breath caught in his throat.

"Lance, it hurts so bad. What the fuck just happened?"

"I don't know buddy. I don't see anything jutting out or anything. Want me to take a look at your injury?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind. God, it fucking kills."

Lance slowly pulls Keith's arm down from his face and what he sees makes him want to cry. There are claw marks across the red paladin's eyes, deep set and clearly very painful. He's surprised the other boy hasn't passed out yet, but he figures Keith is running on pure adrenaline, like always. "I'm not gonna lie. It doesn’t look good. Let's get you to a healing pod."

Just as the sentence leaves his lips, Lance hears a sound down the hallway. Quickly glancing up to make sure he wasn't mistaken, he sees the retreating form of someone who is definitely not part of his team. His panic returns once again as he realizes that they're heading towards the main control room. Unfortunately, this means that they don't have time to warn the others before something bad happens to the ship. Lance leans back down and helps Keith to his feet. "Are you okay to walk?" he asks.

"Shit...yeah...I think so," Keith forces out. He takes two shaky steps forward, Lance supporting him, then he just freezes. Lance turns to him and sees tears start to stream from Keith's now open eyes. "Lance...I can't see. I can't see anything. Holy shit. What do I do?"

"Don't worry. I gotcha buddy," he says, repeating what Keith said earlier that day during the training exercises. _How ironic_ , he thinks to himself. _Who would have thought I'd actually appreciate that damn invisible maze after all._ "Just listen to my voice. We'll make it, okay."

Keith's breathing evens out as he nods and Lance takes his cue to start moving them down the hall after the intruder, a little faster than before.

Now, Lance has never felt like a very strong member of the team. He doesn't think he contributes enough and it always seems like he's the one getting them in trouble. But in this moment he feels a surge of confidence he's never quite experienced before. Maybe it's because of the way Keith is clinging to him. He tries not to think about it.

Luckily both him and Keith have their bayards on them; it's about the only good part of the current perdicament. He enters the control room, Keith in tow, and almost instantly Lance is ripped away from Keith. Literally, there's a force that shoots him across the room, pinning him to the wall with an invisible strength he cannot get out of. Keith is standing stock still in the space Lance occupied mere moments ago, frozen in fear. "Lance! Where are you? What's going on?"

"I'm stuck to the wall. The intruder is right in front of you. Fuck, I'm so sorry, dude. I messed up."

"No. You're okay. Umm, just not sure what to do," Keith admits. It's honestly the first time Lance has ever heard the red paladin say he couldn't do something. The other boy usually worked on instincts alone. The loss of his sight must have really taken a toll on him.

Suddenly Lance had an idea. He would be Keith's eyes. It was risky but they didn't have a better option and he knew Keith could pull it off. "Just listen to my voice. I'll guide you through what to do."

Hesitantly Keith nods. He grabs his Bayard, activating his sword, standing by for future instruction. Unbeknownst to him, the intruder charges forward directly towards him. Lance yells at the top of his lungs, "Dodge to your right!"

Keith does just that and the intruder misses him completely. Lance instructs again, "Slice your sword to the left!"

The red paladin moves his sword fluidly towards his left side and feels some resistance along with a grunt of pain coming from both his left and right sides. He backs away from his attacker and is caught completely off guard by a panting Lance who had just run up to meet him. Suddenly, Keith is enveloped in Lance's arms, arms that are surprisingly stronger than they seemed. "Holy shit, dude. That was awesome! You took that guy out so fast and you're fucking blind right now. Crazy!"

Keith blushes but remains in Lance's embrace, leaning into his shoulder. "It was all thanks to you."

Lance practically chokes. He's never been told that before, let alone from his rival of all people. He looks at his teammate and smiles wide. He realizes that this is stupid because the poor guy can't even see him. So out loud he says, "No one has ever said that about me before. Thanks man. Umm, so...let's detain this guy or whatever." He let's this out on a muffled laugh.

"Sounds like a plan, Lance."

Together the boys quickly get to apprehending the intruder, tying him up tight. Keith keeps watch, well sort of, while Lance goes to wake the others. Once he has corralled everyone, they head back to the control room. Shiro, Allura, and Coran take the intruder away, complimenting the boys on their bravery and teamwork. Of course, special appreciation went to Keith for doing it all blind, but Lance wasn't even salty about it. He was also proud of his friend and grateful that he had saved his life. Even Hunk and Pidge seemed impressed with Lance's performance so he called it a win.

Lance brings Keith to the healing pods after everyone else decide to crawl back into their respective beds. He helps him change into the healing suit, which was incredibly embarrassing for both boys. Keith couldn't figure out how to get it on by himself and all Lance could think about was how ripped and attractive the red paladin was. Keith in turn couldn't stop fumbling with his clothes, knowing that the blue paladin could see him and hating that he couldn't return the favor. His skin burns everywhere the other one touches. He hopes that this experience has brought them together a little bit more. Lance's stupid rivalry was really getting on his nerves. All he wanted was to talk with him like they did earlier that night and have his hands on him in a way that was more intimate than what they were doing now. His poor little gay heart almost couldn't take it. Just as his thoughts start to turn down a slightly more embarrassing route, Lance kisses his forehead, doing up the zipper on the healing suit. Keith can't see Lance's expression but he can only assume he's as red as he is. "What was that for?" Keith says, voice cracking slightly.

"I'm just glad you're okay. That's all." Lance is thankful that Keith can't see his face because he is as red as a lobster and swooning even more now after he initiated the physical contact.

"Oh, thanks." Lance places Keith in the healing pod and right before the pod closes around him, Keith swears he hears Lance whisper, "See you soon." It carries him through until he wakes up again.

It doesn't take long for Keith's eyes to heal, even though the wounds were fairly deep. When he awakens, the first thing he tries to do is open his eyes. And he's so glad he did. Before him stands the blue paladin, eyes beaming and a grin so wide it splits his face. Keith practically falls out of the pod into Lance's arms. Once he's gathered himself, he looks into Lance's eyes, but only for a second before he's thinking _oh, what the hell_ and leans up for a chaste kiss. He pulls back and sees the other boy with eyes wide as saucers. Lance looks right back at him and repeats Keith's question from earlier, "What was that for?"

Keith softens and smiles. "For saving my life, being my eyes, and keeping me safe. Couldn't ask for a better space partner."

Lance pulls him in close for another hug, one hand on the back of Keith's head and the other on his lower back. He smiles into Keith's hair. _This could be the start of something good,_ he thinks to himself.

The boys walk back to their rooms, hand in hand (Lance totally wasn't expecting that from Keith, at all). Lance kisses Keith on the forehead one last time before parting to his own room. With the door safely shut behind him he starts to change for bed, hoping he can get at least some sleep today. After a minute or so, there's a knock at the door. Keith is standing there, his pillow in hand. "Mind if I join you? I'm still kind of freaked about earlier."

"Dude, yeah of course!" Lance says, maybe slightly too ecstatic. He coughs to cover his enthusiasm and gestures to his bed. Keith joins him and Lance naturally wraps his arms around the other boy. Obviously he's the big spoon since he's taller and likes to snuggle into Keith's hair (which he just recently discovered). Laying together, the two boys peacefully drift to sleep, with thoughts of each other and their teamwork running through their minds, bringing a smile to both of their faces.

"Goodnight, samurai."

"Goodnight, sharpshooter."


End file.
